


Bar Fight

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Series: AM2015tumblrshorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "we both got into bar fights downtown and now we're waiting in the ER comparing stories au".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fight

                                                     

The guy sitting on the gurney across from him was hot – like really hot. He seemed to be about the same height as Stiles but where Stiles was all lean muscle and pale skin, this guy sported broad muscular shoulders and while he wasn’t exactly dark or tanned, he was definitely not pale. He was also sporting a busted lip, a nasty cut over his right eye that would probably need stitches and from the way he had one hand protectively over his upper torso, possibly a bruised or fractured rib or two.

“What the hell? Do you work here?”

Oh shit! He’d said that out loud. Now Hot-Guy-On-Gurney was frowning at him with some rather impressive eyebrows; the kind of eyebrows that came with their own personality.

“Ummm…no,” Stiles replied. “But I’ve spent a fair amount of time being patched up in here that I’ve picked up a few things. What happened?”

Hot-Guy-On-Gurney looked at him – glared at him really – before sighing as if he had the weight of the world on his very attractive shoulders.

“What happened to you?” he shot back.

“Bar fight.”

Stiles watched him give Stiles the once over. He knew he had a split lip and a bruised cheek, but there was nothing visible beyond that requiring a visit to the hospital.

“My dad’s the sheriff,” he supplied. “The deputies have standing instructions to bring me in and have me checked out whenever I get myself in trouble. I’m Stiles by the way”.

The guy nodded and huffed. “Derek.  You get in trouble a lot?”

‘Nah,” Stiles laughed. “Well, maybe? It’s just there was this one time about a year ago; I fell and dislocated my shoulder. My best bud Scott, popped it back in for me but we didn’t realise that I had a fractured clavicle as well. I was in pain for months before Scott’s mom, She was the nurse that was in here earlier, dragged me in for an x-ray.  I had half a year of physiotherapy before I was set right. So now my dad won’t let me live that down.”

Hot-Guy-On-Gurney, nope Derek, looked uncomfortable for a second before asking,

“How old are you exactly?”

He flailed. Stiles flailed and almost fell off his own gurney; that’s how startled and offended he was by that question.

“Dude! I’m 21. Did you miss the part about ‘Bar Fight’? Are you implying I’m a child?”

“No, not at all,” Derek denied. “But you and I both know that just because you’re in a club, it doesn’t mean you’re old enough to be there. Fake ID is not just a concept.”

Stiles was now rapidly climbing on his high horse of sensitivity.

“Sheriff’s kid, dude. Sheriffs’ kids are…:

“Usually the worst offenders,” Derek interrupted. “And don’t call me ‘dude’. I told you my name so use it.”

Stiles wanted to argue. He really did. In fact he opened his mouth to launch into a sturdy defense of Sheriffs kids everywhere and then had to pull back.

“Okay you’re right. I’ve got nothing dude…uh Derek.” His correction was swift, prompted by those scary eyebrows beginning to knit together. “But I really am 21. Last year at college, so I am still technically living at home with the aforementioned Sheriff-dad. That gives him some meddler’s rights in my life but once I graduate and come back, this will change.”

“Hmmm…” Derek’s grunt was non-committal but Stiles was rescued from having to say anything further by Melissa McCall’s appearance.

“Your x-rays are clean,’ she smiled at him. “You’re all set to go. Scott’s pulling the car out front so you can head down there to meet him.”

 “And you Mister Hale,” she continued, “will be dealt with in a couple of moments after I find the nurse responsible for leaving you without cleaning up that cut and giving her a piece of my mind.”

“Thanks Mrs. M,” Stiles called after her retreating figure. “Hey! Aren’t you supposed to wheel me out or something? I’m a patient here!”

“I’m not your Dad, Stiles,” she tossed over her shoulder. “Now get out of my hospital!”

Laughing, Stiles jumped down off of his gurney and turned to Derek.  He didn’t want to leave just yet but didn’t really have a reason for staying longer.

“You never did say why you were in here,” he said to Derek.

“Also, a bar-fight,” came the rough response. “Over at the Jungle. Guy just wouldn’t leave my friend Isaac alone. He tried to force him to go out back with him and he didn’t like it when I intervened.”

Stiles eyes widened.  _The Jungle_? Beacon Hill’s most popular (aka only) gay club? That would mean that that Hot-Guy-On-Gurney Derek, was into dick.  And Stiles…well he had a dick.  He wondered what the etiquette surrounding asking out guys you meet in hospital emergency rooms was. Like was there a sliding scale on how soon you could ask them out based on the ratio between the extent of their injuries and their degree of hotness.

Derek eyed him apprehensively.

“I don’t know about the sliding scale etiquette,” Derek began.

“Oh shit. I said that out loud again didn’t I?” Stiles couldn’t believe he did that again.

“Yes you did,” Derek agreed. “Like I was saying, I don’t know about sliding scales and ratios.”

Stiles was sure he should have left with Melissa.

“But I do know I’m going to be at the Jungle next Friday night, if you feel like coming by.”

Or not leave with Melissa.  He grinned at Derek. “Yeah?”

Derek grinned back and it was the cutest thing ever. He had bunny teeth.  “Yeah.”

“Kay then. See ya around Derek.”

Stiles couldn’t help the smile stretched across his face as he walked away. He looked back just as he was leaving the area. The nurse had started cleaning the cut over Derek’s eye, so his eyes were closed but he was smiling just as much as Stiles was.

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly to himself as he continued on his way.


End file.
